


Flex-Fighters One-shots (saatff)

by ZaneBoi



Category: Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (Cartoon)
Genre: Nathan-centric, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, headcannon that ricardo calls nathan wings, i hurt the beans to much, i might do a little bit of ships but later, maybe some ships, most of these are gonna be sad not gonna lie, nobody loves this fandom, what do i even put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaneBoi/pseuds/ZaneBoi
Summary: Exactly what the title says uwuan ongoing collection of one-shots from Stretch Armstrong and the Flexfighters(most of them are probably gonna be about Nathan not gonna lie lol)feel free to suggest ideas in the comments uwu





	Flex-Fighters One-shots (saatff)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: It's flu season again, and you know what that means! Nathan caught a case of the sniffles. Just because he wants to rest doesn't mean crime does. 
> 
> or
> 
> Nathan hides his illness in order to help out his friends on patrol. He learns that's not a very good idea.
> 
> warnings: WHOLESOME BOIS

The moment Nathan emerged from the world of dreams, he knew. His head was heavy, his ears were ringing, there was a rhythmic throb in his temples, and his sinuses were already clogged. Nathan was undoubtedly, incredibly sick. Nathan was a person who did not have time to get sick.

With much effort the flex-fighter-in-disguise pulled himself out of bed and stared at the digital clock right next to his bed. It was only 5:34, so he was technically up early. Not that he needed a clock to see that, It was still dark outside and his twin younger brothers were still asleep in their bunk beds. Sharing a room sucked but Nathan understood his parents didn't have the finance to afford a house bigger than theirs already was. 

Not really wanting to be awake, but knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep with the current headache he had, Nathan quietly walked over to the bathroom. The perks of waking up before any of his siblings is he can finally take a shower without the warm water running out two minutes into it. 

Nathan stood in the shower for a long time, too tired to even wash his hair. He just sat in the warmth and let the water fall over his face as he closed his eyes. He did not want to go to school today. Nathan could probably convince his mother to let him stay home, but he had several tests today. But then again if Jake and Ricardo found out he was sick they would probably send him straight to the nurses and then home anyways. Thus Nathan came to his idiotic conclusion that turned his whole day downhill. He would just make sure that Jake and Ricardo didn't find out he was sick. That way he could go to school, get his test done, and go home early and finally get some sleep. 

After 20 minutes Nathan decided he had a long enough shower and turned the nobs all the way to the right, turning off the water. By now his oldest brother was awake and getting ready to go to his college classes, which he took at the school on the other side of town. Nathan simply trudged back to his shared bedroom where he got dressed and packed his books for school. As time ticked by the house started to awaken one by one till everyone was awake and running around trying to get ready to go. Nathan smirked at the long line to the bathroom as he walked out of his room and into the hallway. Not having to worry about being an hour late just because of a bathroom was a very relieving feeling. He made his way downstairs and turned away from the table where his youngest sister, and grandpa were eating breakfast. Nathan's mother was slaving away at the stove-top making eggs and pancakes for everyone before she left for work. Just the thought alone of food was making Nathan sick to his stomach. Thinking he would skip breakfast today, he grabbed the cold medicine from the cabinet when no one was looking and left to wait for the bus. 

Waiting till he exited the apartment building, Nathan popped open the bottle and took too pills, dry swallowing them with a bit of effort. Hopefully this will be enough to get him to lunch, where he could probably sneak some more medicine.

Walking up to the station where the transport would come, he sat down on the bench, not feeling up to standing the whole time today. He now had time to think out his game-plan for today. Obviously Jake would probably realize something was up just by looking at him, since they have been friends for so long. Ricardo would take longer to notice but it was inevitable they would. Nathan could get away with just saying he stayed up all night studying, which wasn't exactly a lie. He DID stay up till almost 1:00 AM preparing for the exams. As long as Nathan kept the coughing to a minimum he should be fine. 

The train finally rolled into the transport, and the crowd made their way onto the train while others made their way off. Nathan held on tight as the vehicle came to a screeching stop at the school's station. His entire world spun for a second but Nathan brushed it off and made his way to the school entrance were Jake was probably already waiting for him. Ricardo wouldn't be here for another 10 minutes or so. They usually all hung out at the steps until it was time for class. 

Nathan coughed harshly into his hand before he got over to the stairs, making sure Jake hadn't spotted him yet. Luckily the blonde was nose-deep in a book, probably forgot to study last night and is cramming it all in right before the tests. 

Nathan walked up and waved as soon as Jake looked up to see who was coming over to their usually secluded corner of the stairs. Jake's greeting smile quickly turned to one of concern as soon as Nathan was within close distance. Jake quickly got up and met him halfway down the stairs

"Whoa are you okay?" Jake asked putting a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "You look terrible" 

"Gee thanks." Nathan said sarcastically. "And I'm perfectly fine. Just didn't sleep last night." 

"You stayed up all night studying again?" Jake almost laughed. "You know for someone who hates most of their subjects you're really dedicated to them."

Nathan just shrugged as they walked back over to their corner to wait for Ricardo. He did like some school but most of it was not fun. Nathan always took school seriously though because he understood of what a privilege it was. It was no secret that his family wasn't exactly wealthy. Nathan only got to this high school through scholarships alone. And a possible recommendation from Jake's dad who practically owns everything. He wasn't about to take that for granted. 

Jake and Nathan sat on the steps for a while, talking back and forth while waiting for their friend. Eventually the large jock ran around the corner and skipped up the stairs like he usually does. 

"Sorry I'm late, slept in on accident." Ricardo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Better than not sleeping at all." Jake looked accusingly at Nathan. 

Ricardo caught on quickly. Now that he looked at him, Nathan had deep bags under his eyes and definitely didn't look that great. "Geez man, you stayed up all night again? Someone's gotta tear those books away from your hands ." 

"I'm fine. It's not like I pull all-nighters every day." Nathan was getting annoyed at the sudden concern all his friends were directing towards him. He was usually one to stick to the back, not wanting that much attention. Nathan was perfectly happy with doing work behind the scenes without any recognition, that's why the secret identity was never a problem for him. 

Before Ricardo could protest any more, the school bell rang though the air and all the students in the courtyard broke away from their groups and made their way up the main stairwell. Nathan and his friends followed suit and hurriedly made their way through the halls and to homeroom.

Most of the day went by like a sluggish blur to Nathan. Walking to classes, getting books out of lockers, hiding grimaces whenever he stood up too quickly. He tried his best to focus on tests, that was the reason he even came to school after all. Nathan couldn't afford to miss or fail these tests. Soon enough it was time for lunch, and Nathan remembered he never ate breakfast. Nathan slipped away quietly from the hallways before Jake and Ricardo could spot him and jogged to the bathrooms. Once in a stall Nathan pulled out the pills from his bag. He swallowed them again and sat in the stall waiting for the medicine to kick in. Nathan knew he really shouldn't skip lunch, but the nauseated feeling in his gut has followed him all day. One thing that only his friends knew of, Nathan had a very fast metabolism. In fact all of the flex fighters developed a higher metabolism after getting their powers, but Nathan's was by far the fastest. Apparently you need a lot of energy to be able to literally fly. So Nathan had to eat a lot. Not eating all day was like asking to pass out from lack of nourishment. His friends know this and usually keep energy bars on them at all times in case Nathan is feeling "low" as they called it. Nathan's family was full of young boys who tore through the pantry almost every day, and Nathan usually spent his money on extra food so he didn't have to take all of it from his family. Already skipping breakfast was dangerous, Nathan knew he needed to eat something for lunch but he just couldn't bring himself to get up out of the bathroom. He decided that he would just rest here until lunch was over. Jake and Ricardo would probably be mad for getting ditched but Nathan was too tired to worry about that at the moment. 

Nathan sat on the floor of the bathroom for a good 20 minutes before he decided he should probably go find his friends so they don't worry too much. After sitting down for a while and the medicine he took, Nathan was feeling a lot better. All he had to do was make it through the rest of the day then he could take a nap. It also wasn't too late to go get a snack, he was already starting to get dizzy, but the moment Nathan started walking again he decided against it. Nausea was coming back into full swing. 

Walking out into the quart yard, where they usually had lunch, Nathan spotted his friends. As soon as he started walking over Ricardo took notice of him and jumped up from where he was sitting on the bench. 

"Dude! where have you been? we looked everywhere!" Jake got up quickly after Ricardo and ran over to where their small friend was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh... um.." Nathan mentally kicked himself for not coming up with a good excuse before hand. "I-I was just on the phone with my grandpa... H-he needed help with something." 

"Are you sure you're alright? You're shaking." Jake put a hand on his friend's shoulder with a concerned look. 

Nathan quickly brushed off his hand. "Yeah! yeah, I'm fine... just.. uh... didn't eat lunch is all." 

"Geez Wings, you know that's not good." Ricardo immediately dug through his bag for 2 of the energy bars. "Here you can sneak these in class, if you need more I got some in my locker."

"Thanks..." Nathan cringed at the nickname a little and took the bars and stuffed them in his pocket as the bell rang once again. Ricardo called him that a lot, it got on Nathan's nerves sometimes but that's the whole reason why Ricardo did it. Secretly Nathan didn't mind too much.

Jake and Ricardo left Nathan in the hallways with hesitant. Sending worried glances during the classes they shared, Nathan needed to get them off his back. He also forced himself to eat half of one of the energy bars. The Asian stuffed the rest into his bag. Luckily this was his last class, botany... which his friends all shared. To keep the worried glaces at minimum, Nathan sat as far away as possible from his usual spot up front. Nathan was honestly feeling horrible by now and wished he would have just stayed home. No test was worth this. He could get through it though, just 10 more minutes and he could take the train home and sleep until tomorrow. 

The one thing Nathan failed to notice is how much he was making his dear friends worry. Ricardo and Jake kept glancing back at the corner of the classroom where Nathan had isolated himself. They concluded that something must have happened with Mr. Parks for Nathan to be this upset. 

Both Ricardo and Jake planned to corner him after school and make Nathan tell them what was wrong, but they didn't get that chance, as Nathan asked to go to the bathroom 5 minutes before class ended and then didn't show back up. They excited the class and went to the bathrooms to look for Nathan, but after not finding him they concluded he must had went home.

___________________________________________________________________________

Nathan was already on the train to his family's apartment. He made sure to leave class 5 minutes early so he could get a head start before any of the other students got let out. That and to hopefully get home before any of his siblings that go to the middle school on the other side of town. He really didn't feel like getting asked to help with homework, or shown some school projects.

Right as Nathan exited the train his Flex-Fighter communicator started beeping rapidly in a tone Nathan had memorized by now. He quickly pulled it out of his back pocket and took a look at the blinking red screen. It was a message from the professor. A rouge villain was attacking downtown. This was the first time that a new un-charted flexarium-infected enemy had shown up since the Flex Fighters were kicked from Rook Tower and made a public enemy. Nathan was thinking of putting the communicator down and let his friends handle it, but he knew today since blind-strike was out of town, they would need his help, sick or not.

Nathan dodged down an alley and threw his backpack down, taking out his visor. Putting on the orange-tinted goggles, the entire green suit emerged from it and covered around his entire body. Nathan tapped a finger to his ear piece to check in as he jumped up to the building and glided off towards the location of the villain.

"Wingspan checking in. What's the damage?" Nathan said as he heard the crackle of the coms connecting to the others.

"Wings?" Ricardo's voice pitched in from the ear piece. "You sure you're up for this? Stretch and I could probably handle it if you got somewhere to be."

"Yeah you kinda ditched us back there." Jake added. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Nathan sighed again. They needed to stop worrying so much. "Let's just take this guy down."

Nathan arrived at the scene where Stretch and Omni-mass were already engaged in battle. The villain seemed to have a fire based power as his whole body looked like it was encaged in lava. Not to mention he was currently throwing fireballs at the quick moving Flex-fighters.

Nathan swooped down to grab Stretch off the ground as a particularly large lava ball was thrown his way. Omni-mass then came from behind and punched the fire villain right in the back, sending him flying into a building.

"Ow eee that burns!" Ricardo started flailing his fist and blowing on it. "Note-to-self: don't directly touch the lava man."

"If we find some sort of water source we could probably put him out." Stretch announced over the coms. "If only we were closer to the docks."

"We need to be careful, if he gets over to the power-plant he could end up blowing up the whole city." Nathan replied throwing a few rocks towards the villain to gain it's attention. They needed to be fast too, he was already getting dizzy again.

"Hey we need a good name for this dude I hate to just call him "Fire Man" this whole time." Ricardo slightly laughed picking up a car and launched it at the villain only for it to be melted in half by a wave of lava. "Ooooo I got one! How about.. 'Eruptor!'"

Nathan would have probably told Ricardo that was a stupid name and argue about the fundamentals of typical fire villain names, but he wasn't feeling up to it today. "What we need is a plan. We can't just keep throwing random objects at him. Rook has probably already sent out his soldiers the moment we showed up."

"Wingspan is right." Jake looked around from where he perched on top of a street light looking around to see what they could use. "What if we took him into a building?"

"Jake have you lost your mind?" Ricardo threw a few more rocks at Eruptor which were dodged. "This dude could bring a whole skyscraper down in a matter of minutes."

"Not to mention that would be putting civilians at risk." Nathan added. He was trying to help out as best as he could with damage control, but everything was so blurry. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"Just hear me out." Stretch sling-shotted a few debris at Eruptor in hopes to catch him off guard. "If we can get him to follow us to the Salon on 6th street, we can trap him in and set off the sprinkler system."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Ricardo took back what he said about Stretch's mind. "The salon is closed on Mondays too so it would be empty!"

"It's the closest and safest water source we have. Let's do it." Nathan agreed.

"HEY! LAVA LUMP!" Omni-mass waved catching the villain's attention. "YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! ARE YOU AS SLOW AS YOU LOOK OR DO THEY JUST CALL YOU BOTTOM HEAVY FOR NOTHING?"

Eruptor slashed out in a wave of fire which the Flex Fighters quickly dodged and started teasing him towards their trap destination.

The fire villain followed turning out to be far quicker than he looked. He lashed out with fire and lava trying to hit the Flex Fighters as they continued to lead him.

Nathan dove down to swoop Omni-mass up before he could get hit with a wave of lava.

"Phew" Ricardo let out a breath of relieve. "Thanks Wings"

Nathan didn't answer, He just dropped Ricardo off at the nearest clear spot and continued to fly and handle damage control. This was going to be very close. He could feel himself started to black out, but he shook the black spots out of his vision.

As soon as the Salon in question was in sight, Stretch jumped forward and burst through the doors waiting for Eruptor to follow. Soon enough the fire monster did, with a mighty screech, he sent a wave of flames in the building. Jake jumped and took cover behind a counter of shampoos.

"He's in the building!" Ricardo shouted over the coms. He quickly ran in as well as Nathan, and slammed the doors shut, blocking them off. "NOW!"

Jake stretched out and slammed down on the fire button causing all the alarms to go off. The sprinkler system immediately kicked in and started raining down on the villain.

Eruptor screeched and hissed in pain as the water fell on him. The villain started to knock over counters and destroy things in a fit of fury.

"We need more!" Stretch shouted over the ear-piercing screeches.

"Good thing we're in a salon!" Omni-mass ran over and smashed one of the sinks letting out a gush of water from the now broken pipe. He took hold of the pipe and aimed it over at the Fire monster.

With a whole fountain of water now drenching him, Eruptor's flame began to die out. He hissed and cried out as the whole room began to gather with steam. Once the water stopped from the pipe, probably protocol kicking in and shutting off the water, the villain was left as a rocky statue, unmoving.

The flex fighters finally let out the breath they were all holding and were about to cry out in victory before the sirens came into ear-shot.

"It's Rook!" Ricardo yelled. "We gotta go."

The Flex-Fighters quickly fled the scene, but not before they were spotted by one of the choppers. Rook's men followed and soon they were all dodging bullets as they ran across rooftops.

the adrenaline was wearing off and Nathan could feel the tug on his body. He silently cursed to himself and tried to force his eyes to stay open. His body was in so much pain and his head was ringing from all the sounds going on around him. Wingspan felt himself loosing consciousness.

The last thing he saw before darkness took him over, was the view of all the city lights, as the sun was starting to set and his body fell out of the sky, not strong enough to keep him airborne for any longer.

"WINGS!"

________________________________________________________________________________________

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Nathan could hear being faintly from what seemed very far away.

"Yes, a few days of rest and some medication is all he requires."

"Wait I think he's waking up!"

Nathan groaned as he felt his body slap back into consciousness, and boy did it feel awful.

"Thank God! Are you feeling okay?" Jake put a hand on Nathans shoulder.

Nathan opened his eyes to look around at his surroundings. He seemed to be laying in a medical cot in the underground base, the Flex Fighters shared with the Professor. A quick glance around the room and he could see a medical IV that was inserted in his arm, and a few monitors that seemed to be hooked up to him.

"W... What happened?" He asked, cringing at out scratchy his voice sounded.

"You were malnourished, so your body shut down." The professor came into view from behind a screen holding a holographic clip-board. "Not to mention you have an alarmingly high fever and many other flu-ish symptoms.

Nathan noticed that Jake and Ricardo who were both sitting by him were in their normal clothes, as he was in some sort of black jumpsuit. They all trusted the professor enough with their identities so it wasn't really a problem to them.

"You were lucky that Ricardo was close. If he hadn't caught you, we would be scraping Nathan chunks off the pavement." Jake recalled how fast Ricardo reacted to their limp friend free falling out of the sky.

Nathan smiled a bit at that. He could always count on his big strong buddy.

"But seriously what happened out there Wings?" Ricardo asked. "I mean you were avoiding us all day and now this?"

"agh I'm sorry guys really." Nathan sat up with a bit of struggle. "I wasn't feeling too great when I woke up but I figured I could just brush it off and go to school anyways. I knew I was pushing it with the superhero thing, but I couldn't just leave you guys to fight Eruptor off by yourselves."

"You had good intentions but they were very foolish, especially for you." The professor lectured. "With your accelerated metabolism, not eating and then going out and using your powers could have killed you."

Nathan looked down in shame.

"But..." Nathan's head shot back up as the professor had a more calm tone. "You did manage to take down the rouge villain quickly and keep the city out of harms way with little to no long lasting damage so..... Good work."

The Flex Fighters smiled up at the professor. It wasn't very often when she would compliment them.

Glancing at the large digital clock on the wall Nathan noticed it was almost 2 am. A slight panic took over him "Oh man! What am I gonna tell my Mom?!"

"Calm down Ricardo's already got it covered." Jake put a hand on Nathan's should to ease his anxiety. "Our parents all think we are spending the night as his house for a study session."

"And my parents are gonna be out on a business trip for the next three days so its all good." Ricardo smiled.

"Thanks guys..." Nathan smiled up at his friends. "Again... I'm really sorry about today. I promise it won't happen again."

"It's alright Wings." Ricardo patted him on the back. "Next time you even think about it I'm gonna hulk smash you right back into bed."

They all laughed joyfully and continued to talk among themselves till they eventually all passed out around Nathan's cot.

Professor C watched them from where she was working on coding and smiled fondly. They were idiots, but she had grown to care for them. She walked out of the lab to go back to her apartment, turning off all the lights on her way out.

**Author's Note:**

> yay first chapter is complete :D i hope you guys like them 
> 
> i know not many people are into this fandom but i hope it gets popular soon because this is literally the best show ever lol.
> 
> if you dont know what this fandom is go look it up its on netflix, i promise you wont regret it.


End file.
